


Samantha Witwicky, AT-5

by Bokormen



Series: AT-5 [2]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate - All Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Sam, Clones, F/M, Female Sam, Gen, Genderbending, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokormen/pseuds/Bokormen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill wasn't the only one that Loki kidnapped and cloned. No there were another one and her clone has a tendency to attract alien troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderbender story where Sam Witwicky is a woman and a clone of one of the SGC's minor gate teams. Other than that it is AU in the extent that Will is not married. He's got a kid, but his sister Sarah is helping him taking care of her.  
> It will probably be Sam/Will at the end, but I have no other pairings planned out so far.  
> I am not a native English speaker so please don't shoot me if you spot any errors.  
> Rating may go up later on.

Sam stared at the people and mechs in front of her disbelieving. They couldn't be serious!

"Let me see if I've gotten this straight. You want me to flush my life down the drain. Sever all contact with my friends and family, leave everything I know behind. Forget about going to school so that I can do anything useful later in my life, instead I'll be moving into a military base full time?" she inquired as she took in their reactions.

Her parents, Mikaela, her best friend, and Leo, her ex-roommate as it seemed, all looked shocked and scandalized over the news. It showed that Master Sergeant Robert 'Bobby' Epps, Ratchet and Bumblebee didn't like it, and they had probably tried to reason with their superiors. But the real shock came from Will, no, Major Lennox and Optimus Prime. They looked happy and relieved, and that almost felt like a bigger betrayal than the fact that they had decided this behind her back.

Her face morphed into the mask she had hoped to let rest for a few more years, the mask she had perfected a long time ago, the mask every career soldier knew; the blank slate that revealed no emotions. She gave them a sharp nod before turning and disappearing into the mazes of corridors on the hangar carrier, quickly loosing her fellow humans that had tried to follow her.

She had spent a lot of time on different naval ships, hell she had been stationed on this particular carrier before, so she knew where she was going and quickly made her way to her quarters. But she didn't stay there for long; she only stayed long enough to drop off all of her electronic equipments, then she headed out again. Into the belly of the beast where no one would find her.

Last time she was here she had been lucky enough to befriend the resident pranksters and they had let her in on the location of their secret hideout, where they went when things started to get a bit too hot around their ears and that was where she was headed now. You needed to know exactly what went to go through and then you had to dodge around pipes and slide between walls to get there. There were no way in hell anyone would find her there. And that suited her perfectly. She needed to think over her options without anyone coming and telling her how sorry they were or why staying on the NEST base was the best choice.

As far as she could see she had three choices. One, fight with everything in her power and live a 'normal' life for a few years. Gambling with all her loved ones lives at the same time. Two, do as Prime and Lennox wants and go to Diego Garcia. Or three, erase her plans for further education and jumping right into the program again.

For hours she switched between pacing and sitting still in a corner of the little room, and by the time her stomach began to protest about not being fed she had come up with a plan.

There was no way in hell she could risk anyone's life so that she could get a few more 'normal' years. Not when she didn't need it. She still remembered everything she had learned in her first life and that should count as something. And even in the circumstance that it didn't there were always on-line classes she could take. She locked door number one up pretty quickly without needing to think it over more.

NEST was hiding behind door number two and she probably would have done as they wanted if they had come to her first and discussed it with her, at least for a few years. But they hadn't and that made her a bit leery of them. She had trusted them and thought about them as her friends, but if they did this what else could they end up doing?

And she was pretty sure she would go insane with boredom. She missed the action and thrill she got from going on missions trough the Stargate on a weekly basis. She was pretty close to her limit already even with participating in two battles and having 'normal' life and school to deal with. At the base she wouldn't even have that and she was pretty sure they wouldn't let her take part in any of the action. Not when everyone saw a 19 year old young woman instead of a battle-hardened special op Captain. And it was not like she could come out and tell them that she actually was the clone of an Air Force Colonel and she had her memories up to the time she was a Captain. Everyone that heard her say that would laugh their ass of and call the nice people in the white coats, and she would probably disappear faster than she could say wormhole travel. Nope, door number two was closed as well.

That left door number three. Atlantis or the SGC. Personally she thought she would prefer Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard sounded like a great CO and the city... A sentient city! And she had been exploring this Galaxy before she had that encounter with Loki, but she had never been in Pegasus. A new galaxy, with new enemies and new worlds. She could hardly wait. The bonus was that she had the third strongest ATA-gene and it was pretty likely that she would be stationed on Atlantis.

She would call her 'original' Lt. Colonel Samantha 'Sammy' Grey and make her put the wheels in motion. Hopefully everything would be fixed by the time they reached shore at Diego Garcia. In the meantime she would need to speak to Judy and Ron Witwicky, the lovely people that had posed as her parents these years since she had woken up as a teenager, and Mikaela. She couldn't just disappear without letting them know she would be fine.

A loud growl from her stomach let her know that all that would need to wait to after she had stopped by the mess hall. Chuckling slightly she started on the obstacle course that led out to the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam stood together with her team staring out on their new view; the Golden Gate bridge.

"Weird to be back on Earth." Lt. Joshua McCoy commented with his distinct Scottish accent. The rest gave various grunts of agreement to his statement.

They were one of those teams that really shouldn't work, but had defied everything and was actually Atlantis' second best team after Colonel Sheppard and his team. They were all from different branches. Sam was Air Force, Danny an Army Ranger Captain and Josh British SAS. Their fourth member was an American mathematician. Not the most logical choice on a first contact team, but neither was an astrophysicist, and that worked great on Sheppard's team. And Charlie had saved their asses more times then they could remember.

But that wasn't the only reason new recruits looked at them funny. The CO, Sam, was the youngest member on the team, a Captain actually; the same rank she had possessed when she was cloned, just like O'Neill's clone would hold the rank of a Colonel when he decided to return to the fold. She wasn't the only captain on the team, but she had more SGC experience so she won the command.

They were also pretty laid back. Some of the scientist had come up with the theory that it had something to do with the strength of the ATA-gene. Everyone on her team had a pretty strong version of the gene and if you also looked at General O'Neill and Colonel Sheppard you could see that it was a occurring trait. Maybe that was the reason why she and John had gotten so close so fast. Sam had to smile as she thought back to the first time they met.

 

***

 

_She had been lucky and managed to evade almost everyone she didn't want to talk to or see. Okay, maybe it wasn't luck that did it, more like long experience in black ops, but she had managed to finish the rest of the trip with minimal contact with anyone she didn't chose to be with. And if they managed to corner her, in the mess hall for example, she gave them her best impression of the O'Neill-glare and answered their questions with as few words as possible._

_Sammy had told her that the higher-ups had been ecstatic to hear that they would get her back ahead of time, so unlike the others Sam wasn't very surprised when they reached Diego Garcia and was met with a bunch of unfamiliar Marines. What did surprise her was the presence of a tall, dark haired man in their midst that clearly wasn't a Marine. She had heard enough about him to know who he was and what it meant for her. She was going to Atlantis!!!_

_"Major Lennox?" Colonel Sheppard inquired as he stepped out of the protective circle the Marines had formed around him._

_"Yes? Sir." Lennox hadn't been as observant as her, but quickly added the sir when he noticed that he was speaking to an superior officer, no matter what branch he belonged to._

_"So you are the one that kicked Galloway out of the plane." Sheppard didn't ask, he stated, face serious._

_"Yes, Sir." Lennox answered hesitantly._

_"Congratulations." Sheppard broke out in a huge grin. "I have no idea how many times I have wanted to do that myself to politicians in general. Or perhaps just shoot them" It was obvious that the Air Force officer's reply confused everyone, not only the Major._

_"But that is not why I am here." He continued, his voice suddenly more commanding when spoke next, "Witwicky!"_

_Sam made her way around the confused NEST personnel until she found herself in front of her presumably new commanding officer and gave him a sloppy salute. «Present and accounted for.» She grinned. Just after she had done so did she realize that it might not have been the right way to great her CO. Her time as a civilian was clearly showing._

_But Sheppard didn't seem to mind, instead he grinned at her. "So you are Samantha Witwicky. I've hear a lot about you."_

_Sam cringed, there had been a reason why she so quickly befriended those pranksters. "You really shouldn't believe all you hear. Sir." She actually remembered to add the Sir at the end this time._

_"Oh I don't know. It all seems to be correct thus far." the Colonel gave her a loop sided grin. "So what do you say. Wanna take the stick?"_

_Sam looked from the Colonel to the helicopter and back again, she hadn't flown anything since before she had encountered the rouge Asgard. "Are you kidding me? Ya sure ya betcha!" she exclaimed, then added a hasty Sir._

_Sheppard laughed out loud and winked. "You know Witwicky, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

_When they started to walk together to the chopper Lennox grabbed her wrist and held on. He looked at her questioningly when she slowly turned around. As did the other people standing behind him and she was pretty sure the Autobots would do too if they hadn't been in their alt-mode. Her gaze landed on them all, glaring extra hard on the truck that was the Autobot leader, before she settled her eyes on Lennox' own brown ones._

_"You never specified which base I had to stay on." she stated icily. The Ranger opened his mouth to say something that most likely would have been a protest, but she cut him of. "And if I was you, I would let go before the trigger happy Marines behind me start doing something you don't want them to." Lennox looked surprised at the Marines that had raised their P-90s when he had grabbed her. Slowly he did as she had suggested, but his eyes never left her._

_She happily fired up the aircraft, exited over her first flight in years, getting an update from the Colonel on what had happened since she dropped out of the program. She sent her friends and the men she had fought with a last look and saw something she couldn't have seen. For a second she thought she saw pain and fear in Major Lennox' face, but she wrote it of as her imagination playing tricks on her and took off, heading towards the coordinates Sheppard had given her._

_  
_

***

 

John had been right about them becoming good friends. They had actually become so close that many had mistaken their friendship as an romantic affair. Something that everyone close to them knew was utter rubbish; they were close yes, but it was more like siblings. They were closer to each other than they had ever been to their biological siblings. But that didn't mean Sheppard went easy on her and her team, no way, more like the opposite. He expected more from them. And maybe that was why AT-5, her team, was the second best team. Or it could have something to do with all their team bonding.

When the scientists had heard that Sam had been denied going to college they had taken it upon themselves to teach her what they knew. It being language or science. The rest of her team didn't want to look lazy and decided to join her when she had her lessons. It was hard work for sure, but she didn't have to work that hard on it as one side effect from her connection with the all spark and matrix of leadership, and working together they almost always managed to help the other members that had problems. Soon they made it all into a game, where they spoke different languages each day. The game served two purposes; it was easier to learn when they actually tried to speak it and they could say whatever they wanted and almost nobody understood them. It was also a tactical advance on missions since nobody in the Pegasus Galaxy spoke German, Italian, French, etc.

Even though it was easy for Sam to learn everything they taught her it was Charlie that was the true genius in their group. She had some alien magic that helped her, he didn't. He was the same age as her, but what he could do with math sometimes dumbfounded even McKay. And those two together sometimes scared her.

"So, Boss... what's up?" Captain Daniel Duhamel asked when the silence stretched out after Josh's statement. They had searched her out after her meeting with John and Richard, the two leaders of the expedition.

"I've got a new assignment." Sam started. "As the Autobot liaison out of Diego Garcia. At the same time I'll be the Homeworld Security's unofficially representative there and the Presidents adviser in all things Cybertronian."

"What about us?" Charlie asked with anxiety. This team consisted of the first non-academic people that had treated him as an equal instead of a kid, and he did not want to lose any of them.

"They didn't want to split up such an extraordinary group of people," Sam said and the rest of the group smiled widely by the praise and waited for the punch line. "So they are offering you a chance to come with me as my advisers."

"As long as you don't make me do all your paperwork I am in." Josh was the first to agree to the new assignment, but the others wasn't late to give their affirmative as well.

"Don't worry Josh, we've got assistants that takes care of most of the boring stuff. The SGC have managed to sneak in a few of us, not as active NEST personnel since Lennox seems to be extra picky there and he doesn't have high enough security clearance to look up their records, but we've got a few desk jockeys that we can trust. We have also got our jumper at our personal disposal as long as we hide it well and nobody is able to stumble upon it." The group chuckled when they thought about the reactions to the poor bastards that would come to a sudden and painful stop if they walked into a cloaked jumper.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. Go pack, we might be gone for a while." Sam told them after giving them the information she hadn't already shared on the Autobots and NEST.

"You got it Boss." Josh grinned at her and Danny ruffled her hair affectionately. Sam just grinned at them. The gestures was a part of their team dynamic and it only made their change into serious work-mode more impressive.

None of them had noticed that the entire conversation had taken place in Chinese.

She smiled and tuned towards the Golden Gate bridge and California behind it. It was with mixed feelings she looked forward to her next mission.

 

***

 

_"You going to be okay?" John asked her quietly. "Woolsey only gave in now because we are back on Earth. When we were in Pegasus it was easy to make up reasons why you couldn't come, but now that we are here, I think that the higher ups wants to put a stop to the nagging from the autobots and NEST in general." Sheppard looked over at his civilian boss and he nodded his agreement._

_"If you don't want to go I can give them an excuse for why you can't go." Woolsey told the young woman in front of him. While she had grown to be a sister to his military commander, he saw her more like a niece. She was family, and if she said she did not want to go he would figure something out. One thing he had learned after arriving on Atlantis was that they were all family, and family stuck together through anything._

_"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine. I'll admit that I am not happy about it, but I've had some time to think about what happened. I had just died a few days before and I am sure they only did what they did in reaction to that. I have mostly forgiven them. The only people I am still pissed at is Major Lennox and Prime. They should have taken me aside and spoken to me about it before springing it all on me the way they did. And looking all smug about it as they did it." Sam reassured them with a smile. Maybe not a big one, but it was genuine._

_"A good thing then that you don't have to take orders from any of them." John grinned. "You are independent from NEST and only takes orders from me, Woolsey, or anyone higher up in the Program." Sam could see that both of the older men was worried about her._

_"Don't worry about me. I'll have my team with me and I had a lot of friends there that I look forward to meet again. And if I need it, and can't get to the jumper, I'll request immediate beam-out."_

_"You do that." John stared at the young woman he thought of as a sister. "And if anyone bothers you tell me. I'll be there with Ronon within an hour and we'll beat the crap out of them." John had not been the only one to hit it off with the Air Force clone; she had also been adopted by the rest of his team pretty quickly. Her whole team had actually._

_"Yes Sir!" Sam saluted. "I'll let Ronon come and have some fun if I can't take care of them myself." Both Woolsey and Sheppard chuckled at that. They knew that the chance was slim to none that anyone at Diego Garcia could beat AT-5's CO. It was not only in science and languages she had worked hard. Nope, she had also trained with both Ronon and Teyla, and they both thought of her as a worthy opponent now. Her young agility and old experience had combined and helped her greatly._

_"Have fun, okay? And keep your comm on you, you never know when you'll feel chatty. Or when things are going slow here and I need to let out some steam, to prevent me from kill any of the scientists." John gave her a sad smile, yet still full of mischief._

_"I'll just be jumper ride away, not on another world. You can come and visit whenever you feel like it, and I would love it if you brought Teyla and T.J." Sam said into his shoulder as she gave him a brief hug, knowing he would never initiate such an intimate gesture, but feeling that they both needed it._

_"I know, but I'll miss you anyway." John confessed._

_"You better." Sam grinned. She looked around and saw that Woolsey had left them and they were alone on the balcony._

_Neither of them was particular comfortable with emotionally stuff so after their little show of emotions they just stood there and chatted about nothing and everything while they admired their new balcony view. But all to soon John was called away and Sam was left alone with her thoughts and she still stood at the same place when her team found her._


	3. Chapter 2

“Bobby! Come quick!” an excited voice shouted to be heard across the compound, making Master Sergeant Robert Epps quickly end his current conversation about sports, before jogging over to the office his best friend and commanding officer occupied.

“What's up?” he asked as he closed the door behind him.

“She is coming back!” Major Lennox grinned widely.

There were no need to ask who she was. There was only one woman that could get such a big reaction out of the ranger.

“You sure?” Epps asked carefully. Will and the rest of the autobots had done everything in their power to find out where Sam ended up after Egypt, and get her back to them, or at least on their radar. However, every request and every lead had been a bust. Therefore, when his best friend gestured towards the open email on the computer, he sincerely hoped that the whole thing was not his friend's eyes playing a trick on him. Somehow his prays was heard. Epps could not help to read the last line aloud in glee.

 

_«PS. Witwicky is on her way, please get those damn robots of my back.»_

“I should never have doubted you. That harass technique worked its magic. It took its time, but it worked. Come we've got to tell Optimus and Bumblebee!” Will grinned madly, grabbed Epps and started to steer him out of the office before the Sergeant had time to get over the delighted shock.

“Who are they?” Epps asked as they reached the autobot hangar.

“Who?” Will spared a glance at him in confusion before looking around them. He spotted them at just as the Sergeant spoke up again.

“There.” Epps pointed towards four people clothed in all black walking towards them. Then he recognized the woman in the front. “Isn't that...?”

The ranger had no chance to answer before the group came to attention in front of them and the woman saluted him.

“Sir! Captain Witwicky reports as ordered, Sir.” The woman they had known years ago was gone and in her place was a professional soldier. What had happened to their Sam? Lennox barely managed to mumble out an 'at ease' in his shock. It was barely audible, but Sam must have hear it anyway because she turned towards him and a huge grin on her face, and in a blink of an eye the old Sam was back.

“Bobby!” She all but squealed and pulled him into a hug.

“Sam! Where have you been? Are you okay? A Captain? How did that happen? Who is your friends?” Epps rapidly fired of question after question, knowing that he was not the only one that wanted to know the answers, but his friend had not recovered enough to ask them yet.

Sam laughed in delight over the reunion, silently relieved that she had practice understanding fast speaking scientists. “That's my name, don't wear it out! Classified, never better, yes, no idea, and I am sorry I seem to have lost all my manners. This is Lt. Josh McCoy, SAS.” She gestured to the tall, red haired man to her left. “Captain Danny Duhamel, 75th Ranger Regiment.” The dark haired man on her right nodded in greeting. “And Doctor Charles Eppes, no relation to you.” A young man with extremely curly black hair waved nervously behind her, and Sam took a step back and linked her arm with his. His nerves seemed to disappear almost immediately.

“Doctor?” Epps asked curiously.

“Not MD, I've got a doctor grade in applied mathematics.” the young man explained.

“Don't be modest. Charlie here is a genius.” Sam praised the man and a faint blush found its way to his cheeks.

“If you say so.” Charlie mumbled.

“We all say so. Now, if you'll excuse us we have a few robots to talk to. Bobby. Sir.” her smile disappeared when she sent a glance at her new CO before going into the autobot hangar.

“She's still pissed at me.” Will mumbled quietly. Only Epps knew how much the encounter had really hurt his friend.

Years ago, not long after Sam had flown away in the helicopter and left a lost man behind, Epps had gotten his friend drunk and pulled the truth out of him. And Will had told him everything. How it had hit him like a sledgehammer in those minutes she had been dead; how he in that moment had realized how much he cared about her, how hard he had actually fallen for the young woman that had saved the world and befriended an alien race. That he had been relieved when he got the order that she would stay on base where he could protect her, not thinking about what she would think about the arrangement. Finally, how lost and afraid he felt now when she was gone God knows where. Since then Epps had done his best to brighten his friend’s spirit, and he sincerely hoped that those two could work out their problems.

 

_‘One dreaded reunion over and done with, one to go_ ’ Sam thought. It had not been that difficult to see Major Lennox again. Maybe it was because of the silent support from her team, or the genuine joy she had felt when she met Bobby again. Anyway, it was over and done with. Now she only needed to keep up the cold, but military correct, facade around Lennox for the duration of her stay here. There was no way McKay and his 'minions' would not find a way to get Atlantis back to where she belonged; in Pegasus, and then she would be gone. Bye Earth, hello life-sucking space vampires. But first she had to deal with the other reunion she dreaded.

“Prime, Sir. Captain Witwicky reports for duty.” Neither she nor the rest of her team saluted, instead they went straight to parade rest. All autobot activity inside the hangar froze when she uttered those seven words. Everyone knew who Witwicky was. They had been told numerous times about how she defeated Megatron, earned the Matrix of Leadership and revived Optimus Prime.

“Sam is that really you?” Bumblebee was the one that came out of his shock first.

“Hey Bee! Your voice sounds great. Congratulation!” Sam waved, grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Her former guardian was among those she had missed the most. Before she really knew what had happened a metallic hand engulfed her and she was on eye level with the yellow bot.

“You okay? Ratchet! Sam's here! Where have you been? Are you here to stay? Please tell me you are here to stay!” Bumblebee continued to shoot of questions almost quicker than Sam could follow, and definitely quicker than she could answer. Sam felt that the situation was almost a repeat with the one that had happened outside, only Bobby had needed to breath and Bee did not.

“Whoa Buddy! Slow down some, will ya?” She laughed as she was reluctantly handed over to Ratchet's hand and the medic started to perform his scans. “I am fine. And you are looking at the new Cybertronian Ambassador.” Bee started to click and whirl exited in Cybertronian.

“She seems to be in good health, but I detect trace from a recent injury.” Ratchet finally told everyone after finishing a long line of scans and gave Sam back to the anxious and impatient scout.

“Just a few cracked ribs and a concussion. No big deal.” Sam shrugged. “I fell down a hill.” She explained when she saw the startled and curious optics around her.

“Fell down a hill she says. Sure. That's what happens when you are on the run from Wraith and they manage to hit you with a stunner blast when you are on your way down.” Danny muttered sarcastically, but luckily it seemed like the autobots ha not hear him or taken notice.

“Prime, Sir, I need to know if you have any matters that requires my immediate attention?” Sam had resumed her former position of parade rest in her guardian's hand, as she once again directed her attention to the autobot leader.

“Nothing that is that important. Why don't you and your friends go and settle in?” Optimus Prime suggested, he had earlier noticed the duffel bags at the soldiers' feet.

“Yes, Sir.” Was Sam's sharp reply before she turned back to her former car, “Bee, I want you to meet my team. Captain Danny Duhamel, Lieutenant Josh McCoy and Doctor Charlie Eppes. Guys, this is Bumblebee.”

“Nice to meet you Bumblebee. Thank you for looking after our Boss before we came into the picture.” Josh greeted him and the other two came with similar responses. Bee welcomed them to base and seemed perfectly at ease with the new humans she had brought with her, but since Sam knew her friend, she could tell that he was surprised by the ease these particular humans reacted to the autobots presence with. Most humans would at least be a little stressed and uncomfortable in a situation like this, but her team had not as much as flinched when the giant robots had started to run towards them or grab their team leader.

“Come on guys. Let's find out where we are going to bunk. Bee? Wanna come with us?” Sam added the last part when she saw how reluctant Bumblebee was to let her go. His optics brightened immediately and he lowered his other hand so that the men on her team could also get a ride with him. And to her pride and joy they didn't hesitate before climbing into the giant metal hand. She knew that her team trusted each other completely, but it was always heartwarming to see it in action.

“You know, I can get used to this.” Danny grinned as he looked down at the ground that quickly moved bellow them.

“And don't I know it.” Sam grinned back. “Hey Bobby!” She suddenly yelled when she saw the familiar figure again. “Any idea where we'll bunk?” She asked when they had caught up with the Air Force Sergeant.

“I am sure I can find you something. Even if it is a cell in the brig.” Epps teased as he stepped into the offered hand; the same hand Sam was standing in.

“I am sure your brig would be an upgrade from some of the places we have found ourselves camping in. Or what boys?” Sam directed her question to Bee's other hand.

“Yes Boss. A steamy dungeon could be an upgrade, so the numbers are in favor for the brig being much better.” Charlie answered.

Epps started to laugh of what he thought was a joke, but when he saw the grimaces the rest of the team exchanged he quickly quieted down and gave Sam a bewildered stare.

“Here we are.” Bumblebee stated as they reached the human barracks and intentionally or not, he diffused any tension that had arisen after Charlie's statement.

“Come on guys. You heard the big boss, we've got the day of, let's use it wisely.” Sam ordered sarcastically as she jumped out of Bee's hand and headed into the building, the others following her lead enthusiastically. 


	4. Chapter 3

“What is going on Ratchet?” Optimus asked the medic. “I know you, so don't try to tell me that it is nothing.”

“It's Sam.” Ratchet started.

“What?! I thought you said she was fine?” Optimus exclaimed.

“She _is_ fine. Nothing wrong with her. There is just something off about her. I can't put my finger on it, to borrow a phrase from the humans. With her companions as well. They all have a transmitter under their skin, but other than that they are all in perfect health. I couldn't find anything wrong with them.”

“That's a good thing right?” Optimus asked. “The health part, not that about the transmitters.”

“I guess. Nevertheless, why on Earth would they go around with miniature transmitters? Surgically implanted under their skin?” Ratchet wondered aloud, not mentioning that it should be practically impossible to be as healthy as Sam and her friends were. There had actually been _nothing_ wrong with them.

“I don't know old friend. Sometimes these humans do many illogically things.” Optimus admitted.

“I guess so.” Ratchet agreed, but he could not quite shake the feeling that something was different about the Sam that had come back to them, and the Sam that had left after Egypt.

 

 

AT-5 * AT-5 * AT-5

 

 

“There is no way he didn't pick up on your subcutaneous transmitter when he scanned you. And who knows what else he found.” Danny commented quietly when the Sergeant and that yellow robot – no, mech – left them alone.

“I know, that's why I am going out now to speak to him.”  Sam responded and peaked out to see if there were anyone nearby.

“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Josh asked hesitantly.

“He is a Doctor. Doctor-patient confidentiality you know. Hopefully it will work with aliens as well.” Sam flashed a wicked grin. “No matter what happened in the past I trust them. I trust Ratchet and if he swears not to tell anything to anyone then I know he won't. And I believe that as long as I explain things to him he will grant me my wish.”

The three men in her life exchanged glances before Charlie spoke up. “We trust you, so if you say we can trust this Ratchet then go speak with him.” Sam gave them a grateful smile before disappearing into the shadows of the empty hallway.

Sam had figured that it would be difficult to get Ratchet alone without any of the other mechs seeing her, and starting to ask questions why she needed to see the Medic, but she got a happy surprised when she saw the yellow emergency vehicle that was Ratchet's alt form, standing all alone outside the shooting range.

The mech did not seem to notice her before she tapped his door and asked him to open up, something he did without asking any questions; it was obvious that the medic had found something that threw him off and that he now wanted some answers. He also knew that he would only get his answers in private.

“Thanks for not spilling the beans earlier.” Sam broke the silence and started what she reckoned could be an awkward conversation.

“Well...” the mech started equally as hesitant. “There weren't really anything to 'spill'. Both you and the rest of your team are ‘healthy as a horse’, as I believe the saying goes.”

“That we are. We are in top condition.” Sam agreed. “But that's not why you are out here alone. At least not the only reason.” she stated.

“No. I have to admit that I was hoping you would drop by.”

“Here I am. So, shoot. What do you want to know?” Sam asked.

The Medic gave her a short laugh. “I guess that if I ask you to tell me where you have been these last few years, and what you have done, you'll just leave. So instead I'll ask about the transmitter you have implanted under your skin. Do you know that you and your team all have it? Are you aware of what it does?” Ratchet sounded very concerned on her behalf.

“You've guessed that one right.” Sam nodded. “I can't tell you, at least not yet, but maybe someday in the future I will.” She suddenly remembered that she had not gotten him to promise that what she said stayed between them.

“Ratchet. Now that I am the Ambassador for the Autobots... does that make you my Doctor?” She waited on his hesitant confirmation before continuing. “And that the Doctor-Patient confidentiality states that you can't tell anyone what I say to you in confidence.” Sam could hear that Ratchet now knew where this was going and did not like it. “Ratchet.” Sam put a hand over the autobot symbol on Ratchet's steering wheel. “I want you to swear on Primus that anything I tell you now will stay between us. I need you to promise me that you won't tell Optimus or Bumblebee or anyone else. Do you swear?”

“I swear on Primus that I will not say a word as long as you want me to.” Ratchet swore. “And while doctor-patient confidentiality is a human law, I try to stay neutral and silent with matters that doesn’t threaten anyone.”

“Thanks Ratchet. Now on to your question. Yes, we know about the subcutaneous transmitters. You have no idea how many times it has saved my life in the past. And just so you know it is Decepticon-safe, we have made sure of it.” Ratchet sighted in relief when he heard that. “For what it does... it tells my people where we are so that they know where to look if we ever need extraction.”

“Does that happen often?” Ratchet asked curiously.

“More often than we want, but my team is not the worst by far. That doubtful honor goes to my CO and his team.” Sam laughed. “But don't come here and tell me that the transmitters were the only thing that intrigued you. Don't hesitate to ask your questions, I promise I won't get offended. And while there are some questions I can’t answer, I’ll tell you what I can.”

“You are right, the subcutaneous transmitters – as you call them – weren't everything I found. Your DNA, It's been changed since you last were here.” Ratchet confirmed Danny's suspicions.

“Yeah.” Sam drawled, “I know about that too. And it didn't only happen to me, my team is the same.” Sam stopped for a moment, her fingers tapping in her lap as she tried to figure out how much she could tell the Medic. “The place I have been stationed at is filled with geniuses and scientists. Sometimes they know what they are doing, other times not so much. What happened with me and my team is in the latter category. We were exposed to something that changed us. We are faster, stronger, smarter, etc. Not that we were not bright to begin with; the AllSpark gave me a royal boost, Charlie _is_ a genius, and Danny and Josh had an above average IQ. Therefore, we had a good basis to begin with, and it built on that. Neither of us have been sick after the incident, and any injury we get heal almost instantly. We don’t need much sleep, and can go days without food before we feel any effect. I guess you can call us super human or something similar.” Sam explained.

“Is there more of you?” was Ratchet only reply, his processor busy taking in the information Sam had given him.

“One more team was affected at the same time as us, but no one else. The higher ups decided that risking our enemies getting their hand on that kind of technology was far too dangerous, and I agree with them.” Sam answered honestly, before asking a question of her own. “So what have happened here since I left?”

“Nothing major. We have hunted down a few Decepticons, but there has been no sign of Megatron or Starscream yet. Other than that, we have been trying to find you. You had us really worried when you disappeared like that you know, Major Lennox and Optimus especially.” Ratchet informed her.

Sam sighted, the Medic's statement combined with how happy Bee had been earlier had sort of made her guilty. “I know and I am sorry. I should have found a way to inform you that I was fine, but those two made me so mad the way they put me on house arrest. Or base arrest, or whatever you want to call it,” Sam sighted again. “Had they just had the decency to come out and speak to me first, things probably would be different. Told me how things were, instead of springing it all on me in front of everyone and confiding me to base...» She trailed off.

“They care about you a lot, we all do. And when you died in Egypt... it was a wake-up call. We all realized how mortal we were, you humans in particular. After Mission City and your face down with Megatron I guess we all thought that there were nothing that could take you down; that you would always come through and land on your feet. When they found a way to keep you safe I guess they grabbed it with both hands. I don't know if I would have done anything differently.” Ratchet tried to explain and ease away her anger, yet still be honest with her.

“I know Ratchet. I have had years to think about this. However, I don't think I can forgive them just like that. A part of me want to, but another part of me is more hesitant. They have tried to take over my life once, will they try again if I give them another chance? And I am a soldier, there is no way they can keep me out of danger. If they want me to stay here where it is safe all the time, I can promise you that I _will_ go insane.” Sam ranted, her hands moving in agitation.

Ratchet did not say anything more about that subject, but the two of them chatted together for quite some time about nothing and everything. Ratchet had even agreed to try to teach Sam Cybertronian even if it the chance that she would actually be able to speak it was slim to none, she would at least understand it. When their conversation neared its end and Sam saw Ironhide enter the shooting range, she opened Ratchet's door and jumped out gracefully.

“It's been fun, let's do it again some time.” She smiled and patted his side as she walked towards the entrance to the range.

“Let's.” Ratchet replied and Sam could hear the smile in his voice before he drove off towards his own hangar.

“Hey 'Hide!” Sam greeted the big mech when he came into her sight. “How are you doing? Bee highjacked me before I had a chance to ask earlier. Is that new canons?” She grinned up at the trigger-happy alien soldier when he enthusiastically started to talk about, and show her, his canons.

“He really missed you, you know.” Ironhide stated after a while, looking a bit out of place.

“Who?” Sam asked even if she had a suspicion about whom he meant.

“Will. Not that the rest of us didn't miss you, but I think Will missed you the most.” the black mech babbled. It was obvious that this kind of conversation was not one of his strong points.

“Are you too going to tell me why he did what he did, that he had good reasons, and that I should forgive him? If you are, you are a bit late. I've already gotten the speech. And I know why he did it, but I haven't gotten to the point where I can forgive him quite yet.” Sam informed him before Ironhide had a chance to get into deeper water.

“Okay.” was the only response she got while the mech looked relieved.

“Okay? Just like that?” Sam asked disbelieving.

“Yes. As long as you haven't rejected the idea of forgiving him completely. 'Cause he cares about you a great deal. After you disappeared it was like a piece of him was missing. I am no expert, but I think he thinks of you as his spark mate.” Ironhide confided quietly.

“'Hide...” Sam didn't know what to say; she was stunned speechless.

“You don't have to do anything. I just wanted you to know.” Ironhide looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed of the subject.

“Thanks 'Hide.” Sam smiled. “I don't know if I believe you. Sure we were friends; he might even have looked at me like a second sister, but...” She sighted. “I can't promise that I'll forgive him. Or Optimus. It is likely that I will. But they need to sweat a bit before I even consider the idea.”

“Oh, I know how he acts around someone he thinks of as a sister, and that's not it.” Ironhide chuckled.

“Speaking of his sister, how is Sarah doing? And Anabelle?” Sam asked changing the subject.

The black mech gave her a look that told her he knew what she was doing, but he let it slide. “They are both living on base now and doing fine. Anabelle loves being able to see her father every day, and Sarah has met her spark mate and they have produced a sparkling.”

“They are living on base? Why?” Sam also wanted to know more about this guy Sarah was seeing and the child, but figured that 'Hide probably wasn't the correct mech to ask those questions to.

“The Decepticons wanted revenge after we kicked their afts in Egypt. Luckily, or unluckily, depends on how you see it, the person they were interested in – you – were gone. The next person on their list – Lennox – was too well protected, so instead they went after those dear to him; Sarah and Anabelle. We barely managed to get to them in time, but we did, and Sarah have worked here since as one of the nurses.”

Sam felt the rage fill her. How dared those filthy Decepticons go after a woman and a child? She knew that that sort of thing was something she should have expected from them, but could not help the urge to go out and hunt down some of those bastards. Luckily for them that was not an option right now, so instead she vented her anger trough an impressive use of her language capabilities. Two soldiers that had thought it was a good idea to spending some time at the range, turned around and fled the moment they saw her, so she must have made quite a terrifying picture. Even Ironhide took a few steps back.

“Quite impressive.” He stated when she was finished and from his voice she could hear that he really meant it.

“Yeah. Well the personnel at base is quite mixed, and it is amazing what you can pick up. And those damn toasters should be grateful I wasn't around when they pulled a stunt like that! I would do more than kick their afts.” Sam was still irked, but the she had managed to let go of most of her steam.

Sam was about to say something more when her radio gave a sound, notifying her that there were someone that wanted to speak to her. She smiled to Ironhide apologetic as she tapped her earpiece to open the channel.

“AT-5-niner, go ahead.”

_«Sam! Thank God! I need your help. TJ won't sleep, what do I do?»_ a slightly hysteric voice sounded in her ear.

“John? That you?” Sam inquired.

_«Yes. Please Sammy, help me. What do I do?»_ The voice she now knew was the almighty Colonel Sheppard replied.

“Okay first off; relax. There is no use stressing; it will only work him up more. How did you end up babysitting anyway?” Sam smirked as she rolled her eyes to Ironhide. 'My CO' she mouthed to him, in answer to his silent question.

Sheppard mumbled his answer so low that she only managed to catch something about the flu, but he had relaxed a little as she had intended him to.

“Has he eaten? Clean diapers?” Sam went over the different checkpoints, and for each one she received a confirmation. “Have you tried singing to him?” she eventually asked.

_«Singing?»_ John's tone told her that it would never have crossed his mind to that.

“Yeah singing. You know lullaby or something similar. Teyla has taught me a couple Athosian ones, but it can be anything. Hell I know someone that song AC/DC songs to get the kid to sleep.” Sam's grin widened thinking about that.

_«Okay... Singing... I can do that...»_ She heard John saying, but something told her that he was talking more to himself than to her.

“Great. Tell the others that I said hello. AT-5-niner over and out.” Sam tapped the earpiece again to cut the connection, before turning back to Ironhide that were looking at her weirdly.

“That was my CO, somehow he has ended up on babysitting duty.” Sam chuckled. “TJ didn't want to sleep so John called in the big guns. He probably didn't want the others to know that he had no idea what to do. Sometimes men are just clueless.” Ironhide nodded his agreement, but it did not look like he knew what exactly he was agreeing to.

“So, I hear you haven't killed the Twins yet? Have they stopped with all their stunts or...?” Sam asked with a playful grin. The reaction she got was exactly what she had expected; ranting and waving hands as he informed her about the various pranks that had been committed. It was kind of good to be back. She had missed her friends. With a content sight she leaned back and continued reconnecting with the warrior.


	5. Interlude 1

“What have you found?” Will asked the moment he entered the room.

“Not much Sir.” the woman he had set in charge of digging up information about the guys that had accompanied Sam, answered.

Will sighted. He had kind off expected that answer, they did after all work with Sam and in the years she had been gone nobody had found anything on her. “Give me what you've got then.”

“Yes Sir. Lt. Joshua McCoy are one of the best soldiers the British SAS have ever had the pleasure of enlisting. Very intelligent, great marksmanship. He completed every mission they sent him on. His COs and fellow soldiers have only good things to say about him. About half a year after Captain Witwicky disappeared he too vanished. I have not been able to find any trace of him after that. He is an only child; both parents died when he was a child, and he grew up inside the system. Joined the military the first chance he got.

Captain Daniel Duhamel is also a perfect soldier. He joined the Army shortly after finishing school. His mother was from France, so he and his twin sister grew up bilingual. He flew up the ranks quickly. There is a lot blacked out in his file, so my guess is that he is Special Ops. Approximately a year before the incident in Egypt he disappeared without a trace.” The woman paused before continuing on to the last man.

“Dr. Charles Eppes. He is a genius. Graduated high school at the same time as his older brother. Doctor in applied mathematics from Princeton, and a consultant for a bunch of people and agencies; NSA, NASA, the army and CDC to name a few. He was a Professor at Cal-Sci for a while and helped his brother solve various FBI cases, but suddenly he just packed up and left. This happened at the same time we lost Captain Witwicky. His father and brother still live in LA. His brother is one of the best agents the FBI has. His mother died a few years before he went off the grid.”

The Sergeant looked up from the papers she had been reading from. “They are like ghosts Sir. It's almost scary how easily they disappeared. The only time I found anything on any of them was when Captain Duhamel's name showed up on a flight manifest on his way to his mother's funeral. Then nothing.”

“Neither the Captain nor the Doctor ever visit their family?” Will asked surprised.

“No Sir. The Captain's family got divorced when he was a child. It seems to have been an ugly affaire, and he stayed with his mother while his sister went with their father. From what I have managed to puzzle together, it seems like it is partly the brother's fault that the Doctor left. It does not seem like they had a great relationship before their mother's death, but it almost looked like they had managed to mend it. I cannot say exactly what happened, but my guess is that the Fed said or did something he should not have; pushed his genius kid brother away or something, and the Doctor took it to heart and left. I can't say for certain, but I find it highly unlikely that he has been home since. There is no mention of it and in all the pictures I have come across of the older brother since then, there has always been this look in his eyes; a look that makes it seem like there is something missing.”

“And nothing more on Sam – Captain Witwicky – now that we know she joined the Air Force?” Will inquired. He was a bit disappointed that they had not found anything else on the others. He had hoped that someone would have messed up somewhere and given them a lead to where Sam had been the past years.

“Sorry Sir. I didn't even find a mention of when she was promoted in their records. She is only listed as Captain Witwicky.” The Sergeant apologized.

“It's okay Sergeant.” Will sighted and the woman left his office silently. What had Sam been doing these last few years? Where? What could be so damn classified that it was not even documented when someone was promoted? This was the military for Christ sake. Everything was written up in triplicate. _Everything_. And there were one question that refused to leave his mind; was Sam romantically engaged with anyone? One of her team or maybe someone back on her base? She had seemed rather cozy with the Doctor, but Will had not gotten any romantic wibes from them.

Will sighted aloud. He should just forget it and bury his feelings to the best of his capabilities. Because if the way she had treated him so far was anything to go by, she did not want anything to do with him. It would be both hell and heaven for him for as long as she stayed with them. She would be on base, somewhere he could keep her safe. However, when he saw her he had found out that his feelings for her had only grown over the years, and she had become even prettier if that was possible. And he knew he would never get the chance act on his feelings. She hated him, or worse, was indifferent, _and_ he was now her commanding officer. Hell indeed. He only hoped that he would get a chance to become her friend again. At the moment he would take everything he could.

 

AT-5 * AT-5 * AT-5

 

“Have you seen the new guys yet?” one of the soldiers in the room asked.

“Kind of hard not to the way they dress, and when they have the bots shadowing them the way they do. Not to mention their dogs.” a second soldier snorted.

“Yeah, they do look kind of emo dressed in all black. But I'll admit it makes the chick look hot.” That comment made most of the men present snicker.

“If I were you, I would be careful who I said that to. She is not only a captain, but she is _the_ Sam Witwicky to boot.” the first soldier warned.

“Who?” one of the new men asked.

“I am sure you have heard all about our first and second encounter with Megatron, right?” Soldier #1 waited for the confirming nod from the newbies, before continuing. “Samantha Witwicky was the first human that encountered the Autobots. She was the one that killed Megatron with the AllSpark in Mission City. And then two years later she earned the Matrix of Leadership and resurrected Optimus Prime.” The storyteller, which had been there during the battle in Egypt, told them a bit more about what had happened there and what Sam had done.

“Wow. What happened after that?” The newbies all wanted to know what came next.

“We don't know. I think the plan was that she should stay here on Diego Garcia under NEST protection, but something happened. When we arrived here, a Colonel and a bunch of Marines were waiting and they took Witwicky with them. She told the Major that he had forgotten to tell her which base she needed to stay on. He and all the autobots have tried to find her since that day, but with no success. That is, until now. Our prodigal daughter has returned.” Soldier #2 sheered dramatically.

“Yeah, she has returned alright. Did you see the happy faces the Major and Top made? Or the Autobots’ reaction?” Soldier #3 asked.

“They've missed her. They first met before the incident in Mission City. And I think the Autobots think of her as one of their own. But I wished I could have seen the new guys faces when they saw the Bots for the first time.” Soldier #2 said wishfully.

“I was there.” Soldier #4 had not said anything yet, instead he had listened to his comrades. “I was there and they hardly reacted. Not even the mathematician when Bumblebee and Ratchet ran towards them and grabbed the Captain.” The other soldiers in the room looked at him doubtfully. “I swear. I am telling you the truth. They looked a bit weary and alert, but didn't even take a small step back.”

“I heard that they are her team. But how does an Air Force Captain get teamed up with a British SAS Lieutenant, an Army Ranger Captain and a civilian mathematician?” Soldier #3 asked after a thoughtful pause.

“I have no idea. And have you heard how they address her? They call her Boss. I could have understood it if it was only the civilian that did it, but the Scot and the Ranger do it too.” Soldier #2 put in his two cents.

“It looks for me like they have no discipline.” Soldier #1 stated. “The only times I've seen the slightest hint of it is when Witwicky is interacting with either Major Lennox or Optimus Prime. Then she is all business.” The gang all agreed to that.

“But how did they get here?” The same newbie that had asked who Sam Witwicky was voiced the new question. “There were no planes or boats arriving that day, so how did they get here?”

Epps decided that it was best he intervened before any more questions were asked. They were good questions and observations; things he had been wondering about himself, and probably things Will would be wondering about when he started thinking rationally again.

“The question that is bothering me the most,” he started as he quietly made his way inside the room. “Is when did the soldiers under this command become gossiping little girls?” The soldiers were all looking at him with guilt in their eyes.

“Sorry Top. It won't happen again.” Soldier #4, the soldier with highest rank, answered.

“It better not. I am expecting better from you. You should just be happy that the Autobots are happy, 'cause I do not want to be around when they aren't.” Epps grinned, taking the edge of the reprimand.

“Yes Sir!” the men said in union with grins plastered on their faces.

“And I better not hear anything bad about the Air Force from any of you. I am proud that Sam chose the Air Force.” Epps looked at them mock stern and the grins on the men's faces grew bigger.

“Of course not Top. The Air Force rocks.” was the reply he got.

“And you better remember that.” Epps warned before turning around and leaving the group of NEST soldiers to themselves again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked around curiously. They had been at Diego Garcia for over a week now, but this was the first time she had a chance to explore the base relatively unnoticed. That might have something to do with the fact that everyone that saw her only saw a wolf, or a large dog as they had led NEST to believe.

At first the humans had been wary of the large K-9s, but they had been careful and always accompanied one of their teammates in human form. They had all been on their best behavior and slowly everyone had started to accept the 'pets' the strangers had brought with them. However, that did not translate into less attention on the team from Atlantis. No sir. Rather the opposite in fact. Now when the animals had started to become old news, the humans (and mechs) of NEST could concentrate all their attention on the new arrivals.

In addition, the Autobots did not help things the slightest. More often than not there were at least one of the first arrivals close by, keeping an eye on her. Everyone was treating her like some sort of royalty. Some even going as far as calling her ' _Lady_ ' Samantha. As for the human equation of NEST, some of personnel that had arrived after Egypt had a spark of hero-worship or awe in their eyes after hearing stories about her and her encounters with Megatron. Therefore, no matter where she went there were always someone keeping an eye on her and on extension her team.

That lead her to where she was now; exploring the Autobot base as Phoenix without any human company.

It was amazing how much you could learn and overhear when everyone around you thought you were just some animal. It was not like nobody could see her, they were soldiers after all and their lives often depended on their awareness of their surroundings. No, they knew she was around, but wrote her off as not a threat and therefore mostly ignored her and went on with their business.

So far she had learned that even though they were amazed by the stories they had heard about her and was curious about her team, they believed her team were undisciplined and strange. Not that Sam could fault them for their believes. She figured that a gate-veteran would be strange for any outsider, and when it came to their claim of being undisciplined... Well, the scientists had already come up with their theory about the ATA-gene, but she speculated that some of the attitude might come from living under constant threat from life-sucking space-vampires and various other unknown alien situations they often stumbled upon in their exploration of the universe. Either way, she knew her team would be there when it counted and that they knew what they were doing most of the times. They were not just a team; they were family.

She had settled down in the shade of one of the hangars and silently relaxed as she took in the activity around her, when she suddenly caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye that was out of place. A small child hiding behind a crate, sobbing silently.

Sam froze for a second as she recognized the girl to be Annabelle Lennox, Major William Lennox's child and Sarah's niece. What could have happened to the girl to make her hide out here, crying? Was there not some sort of school for the children of NEST that she should have attended? There were not that many of the NEST-personnel that were married, but those that were had permission to bring their families to Diego Garcia because of the threat that the Decepticons posed. And even in such a small community the children needed an education.

Carefully to not scare the child, she made her way over to the girl. When she seemed content to ignore her, Sam whined softly and slowly wagged her tail like a normal dog.

“Leave me alone.” the girl sobbed violently, but let her hand rest in Sam's fur when Sam first initiated the contact. She whined softly once more and licked the girl's cheek to clean away some of the falling tears.

“Why are they so mean?” Annabelle sniffed softly. “I haven't done anything to them.”

Sam felt her heart ache for the little girl and wished there were anything she could do to make everything all right.

“It isn't my fault that I have no Mommy.” the girl continued lowly, and Sam had to force down a growl as she realized what the problem was. Today was Mother's Day and unfortunately kids sometimes had a tendency to be mean to those that were different.

“I never knew my Mommy.” Annabelle explained to what she thought was a dog. “Daddy won't tell me much about her, but I know she didn't want me.” Sam was not fast enough to stop the growl this time, but she quickly converted it into a quiet bark and proceeded to give the young girl a bunch of doggy kisses until the sobbing stopped and turned into giggling.

Sam was quite content to stay there with the girl and was not sure how much time had passed before she decided that they needed to get moving. Carefully she bit down on Annabelle's shirtsleeve and started to lead her away. Full of innocent trust the girl did not have a single protest and happily followed her new friend. Sam did her best to stay out of her way from any living being, both human and mech, knowing that Annabelle probably did not want any attention drawn to her, and for once lady luck seemed to be on their side since they managed to make it all the way to their destination without much fuss.

“What...?” Whatever the Major had been prepared to say, it stopped when he realized what had opened his door, and who stood in the doorway.

“Sweetheart? What's wrong?” The man quickly stood up from behind his desk, and with long and fast strides walked around it and towards them.

“Daddy!” Annabelle exclaimed and ran straight into her father's waiting arms.

“Are you alright Princess? I got a call from the school just now and they told me you were missing.” Lennox asked as he hugged his daughter tightly. At that Sam released a small growl. They had just _now_ called him to inform him that his daughter was gone? Annabelle had been gone for _ages_. Okay, maybe not ages, but Annabelle had been gone for a while. Anything could have happened. Then again, maybe they simply did not want to trouble the base commander before they were certain that she was truly gone and not just playing hide and seek. Still, she promised herself to keep an eye on both the school and Annabelle when she had the chance.

Her growl had unintentionally drawn the attention of the two humans in the office, and when she looked up, she met the steady gaze of the Army Ranger. It held both curiosity and caution while he fingered the damp patch where her teach had left small marks on his daughter's sweater.

“Doggie, stay.” Annabelle pleaded when Sam started to slowly back out of the room, and Sam had to suppress a groan when the girl looked at her with eyes so similar to her father. Those eyes in combination with that voice should be classified as a secret weapon. She was sure not even McKay would be able to resist it. Why was it the girl that had the puppy-dog eyes, was it not Sam that was the one that was currently looking like a dog? It was so unfair.

Calmly she walked over to the duo and rested her head on Lennox's knee, so that she was within reach of those small fingers that immediately started to comb through her fur. Mm, that felt really good.

“You're one of Sam's dogs, aren't you?” the Major inquired thoughtfully as he too started petting her, and now she knew from where Annabelle had inherited her petting skills. Unsure what exactly she should do now, she just wagged her tail to confirm his suspicion.

“Wasn't Shadow the russet one? And Ares and Gauss was black. That makes you Phoenix.” Sam wagged her tail again and gave his fingers a quick lick. Sam might be mad at him, but that did not mean that Phoenix had to be too. Besides it would be a little hard to explain if a dog suddenly started to treat him strangely. Not that it would unusual, but Sam figured that right now they did not need more attention.

“So how did you meet Phoenix Sweetheart?” Lennox looked questioningly down at his beautiful daughter. The girl in question squirmed a little, obvious not wanting to tell her father what had happened and what leaded up to their meeting.

“I was hiding. Doggie found me and then she brought me here.” Annabelle finally answered. Sam growled slightly and nudged her with her head, trying to get the girl to tell the whole truth, something she seemed to understand.

“Don't wanna!” the girl whined, and turned her head into her father's neck. Sam let out a deep sight and sat down to study the duo. _Stubborn girl, just like her father_ , she thought almost fondly.

“What don't you want?” Lennox asked gently, but all he got in reply was a violent shake of the young girl’s head.

“You don't have to tell me Sweetheart, but if you don’t I will not be able to know what I can do to make it all better.” Annabelle nodded her head to say that she had heard him, but stubbornly refused to open her mouth to explain things. Sam shook her head in resignation.

“Alright Sweetheart, do you want to stay here and play then? Unfortunately Aunt Sarah is at work today so you can't spend the day with her and little Adam. I don't think your Uncle Quinn is quite ready to watch both you on his own yet.” Sam wanted to roll her eyes. She did not need to be psychic to know what the answer would be.

“I want to play with Doggie.” Annabelle giggled as she demanded to be let down. Reluctantly the Ranger did so, but he frowned as he looked over at the big 'dog' in the room.

“That's great Sweetheart, but what if Phoenix doesn't want to play? Maybe she needs to be somewhere else?”

Letting out a long suffered sight, Sam sank down to the floor and prepared herself to be climbed upon and petted for an unknown amount of time.

“Or not.” the Ranger muttered as he sent Sam another wary glance. “Just remember to be careful with her, okay? Do you promise?”

“I promise Daddy.” Annabelle nodded solemnly before walking over to sit next to Sam and started running her small fingers through her fur. “But Doggie wouldn't hurt me. She's nice Doggie.”

“She might be a good dog, but even good dogs can do something if you hurt them. And I believe Doggie's name is Phoenix.” Lennox lectured kindly before grabbing his phone. Sam assumed it was to call off any search that he might have ordered, and as she eavesdropped on his side of the conversation, she was proven correct. The Major then went back to his paperwork, but Sam was aware of his frequent breaks to look over at her and Annabelle. One thing should the man have, he was a good father.

Suddenly Sam raised her head and stared intently at the half-open doorway. She could have sworn she had heard the near silent footfalls that came from one of her own. Moments later she was proven right as Josh, in the form of Shadow, walked into the room.

**_“Everything okay Boss?”_** Josh questioned as he took in the sight of his commanding officer on the floor next to a little girl.

**_“Mother's Day.”_** Sam answered and it explained everything to the man that had been an orphan all his life. **_“Is there a special reason why you came looking for me?”_**

**_“The 'bots are starting to get a little antsy. Figured it was best to hunt you down before they started to send out search parties.”_** Josh absentmindedly.

**_“Go figure.”_** Sam sighted. **_“You feeling up to some playing today? Perhaps fetch?”_**

**_“Love the way you think sometimes Boss.”_** Josh gave her a doggy-grin, immediately on the same wavelength as her.

**_“I need to go back so I can change then I'll come straight back. Just don't make any threatening moves or move too fast.”_** Sam instructed. Lennox had immediately stopped working when she tensed up and he had yet to start again. In fact, he was staring at the two wolves with a look in his eyes that she could only describe as intense. It was obvious that the Ranger was ready for action in case he saw anything that he could label as 'threatening' behavior; he was not ready to take any chances with his daughter in the room.

**_“I hear you.”_** Josh responded and slowly moved close to her and the child before lying down on his side and wagging his tail, trying to act as nonthreatening as possible. Sam did not move until she saw Lennox visibly start to relax. Then quickly, before the Ranger had a chance to protest, she gave the girl a doggy kiss and trotted out of the room.

“That can't be normal.” she heard Lennox mutter before she was out of hearing range. If he only knew the truth.

 

“So this is where you went.” Sam said as she arrived at the open door way, smiling while she took in the sight of her teammate and the child on the floor. “I see you've found a new friend.”

She walked further into the room and gave Lennox a quick nod before settling her concentration on the duo on the floor. “Hi there Princess. I am Sam and this big softie is Shadow. Who might you be?”

“Annebelle.” the girl shyly responded, her face almost completely hidden in Josh's fur.

“Annabelle.” Sam repeated. “What a beautiful name. It is truly worthy of a princess. Princess Annabelle. It has a nice ring to it. Don't you agree Shadow?” Josh barked happily in agreement and Sam received a shy smile from the little girl.

“It just so happen that Shadow and I was planning on going out and play a little, so that Shadow could get some exercise. If your Daddy agree, you could come and help me if you wanted.” Sam offered and Josh played his role to the fullest with his playful antics.

“Daddy?” Annabelle directed bright and hopeful eyes in her father's direction and Sam was happy to see that she was not he only one to cave under those puppy-dog eyes. It probably did not help that Josh literally added his own puppy-dog eyes.

“You'll have to behave for Sam and do exactly as she says. I don't want to hear anything about you not behaving. Okay?” Lennox lay down the rules with a soft smile on his face.

“Yes Daddy!” Annabelle yelled and gave her father an ecstatic hug before running back to Shadow's side.

“Why don't the two of you go on ahead? Shadows knows where we're going.” Sam suggested and had to smile at their speed out the door. She did not know which one was the most excited about this ‘play’-date.

“You didn't have to-” Lennox started to say, but Sam cut him off before he had a chance to finish the sentence.

“No I don't, but I want to. She seems to be a little angel.”

“She normally is, but today…” the man sighted heavily. “I have no idea what happened before one of your dogs found her and brought her in here. They are really smart, aren't they? You have trained them well. I hope it was alright that I let Annabelle play with them?” Lennox looked weary; his concern for his daughter was obvious.

“Don't sweat it. They love children and as I told you earlier; they have plenty of experience with children. Some even younger than your daughter. As for what is wrong with her... you might find your answer in the calendar. You can ask one of the 'bots where we are when you are finished working and want to collect Annabelle. I am sure they'll keep an optic on me.” Sam stayed only long enough to see his confused face change as the date's significance dawned on him, then she was out the door and jogging to catch up with the rest of her company.

 

“You know I think we might have managed to make Shadow tired. _That_ is a miracle that does not happen often.” Sam grinned down at the girl that was visibly tired, and Josh took his cue from his Captain and dramatically collapsed onto the ground, making both females laugh.

Sam settled down on the ground next to him and Annabelle quickly joined them, starting combing her small fingers through his fur in a way Sam knew he secretly loved.

“Children can sometimes be cruel if things are different from what they consider 'normal'.” Sam suddenly said, not looking at the girl next to her, but knowing she had tensed up anyway.

“Or they might be jealous. That is not an excuse. Best way to handle such bullies it to just ignore them, not fall down to their level. If they don't get a reaction out of you, they'll quickly get bored and stop.” Sam was silent for a moment, waiting for the girl to speak, but nothing came.

“When I was your age, I didn't have a father.” Sam confessed. “Never did until I turned fifteen and the Witwickys adopted me. Father's Days was always hard for me, but I got through it. I had my brother, my mother and my friends. Another friend of mine never knew his parents.” Sam broke off again; she knew she had Annabelle's attention.

“I used to think that there were something I had done that made my father leave, but you know what? It wasn't me; it was him. Same with my friend's parents.” For the first time since she had begun to speak Sam turned to look at Annabelle.

“You're mother leaving wasn't you fault. I am sure she will one day look back and realize what a huge mistake she made. It's bigger than Ironhide, so it is impossible to miss.” That drew a subdued giggle out of the girl. “You're a beautiful girl. A girl I would not hesitate to take with me home if I did not know that your father would raise heaven and earth to find you. And he would. Annabelle, your father loves you very much. He would do practically anything for you.”

“You would?” the girl blinked up at Sam with very big eyes, and Sam had to bite back a laugh that that had been the part the girl took notice to.

“In a heartbeat.” Sam instead answered soberly and hugged the young girl close to her side. “But I don't think we'll want to make your dad mad at me, do you? And can you imagine how lonely he would be if I stole you away from him? Perhaps instead we can visit each other. We can also always play with Shadow some more? And if I can't be there, I am sure Phoenix would love to keep you company.”

“Yeah!” The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before turning hopeful doe-eyes at her. “Does that make you my Aunt Sam?”

“I'd love to be your Aunt Sam.” Sam answered honestly. “Now what do you say about go snatching some ice-cream? I know I've got some in the freezer, but I don't know for how long my teammates will let it stay there.”

“Ice cream!” the girl exclaimed and was on her feet so fast that she was almost a blur. Her previous exhaustion seemed to have vanished as if it never happened.

“You truly like ice cream, don't you?” Sam laughed as she and Josh got back to their feet. “Then who I am to deny you a treat? Come on.” She tried to tell herself that the warmth that filled her when the girl smiled brightly and grasped her hand did not mean anything, but she feared she was lying to herself.

 

It felt like his heart was bursting at the sight in front of him.

He loved being a father and tried to do everything he could for his daughter, but sometimes he knew that was not enough. Like today. Sarah was great, but she was Annabelle’s aunt, not mum, and Annabelle knew that. When Sam had made him look at the calendar, he felt like kicking himself when he realized what had most likely happened. His first instincts had been to ignore his paperwork and run out after his baby girl, but when his secretary came to inform him that the General wanted to speak with him, he knew that he could not do that. He trusted Sam to take care of Annabelle, and after the previous scare he also knew that Ironhide would be close by. So he obediently did his work. Okay he only did what he needed to do before leaving to track down his daughter and Sam. Ironhide, as expected, could immediately inform him that they were in the barracks Sam and her team had been assigned. There the Ranger had signaled him to be quiet before pointing him towards one of the bedrooms. Which led him to where he was now. Standing at the threshold of Sam’s bedroom; looking at two of his three important females sleeping together, Sam holding Annabelle tenderly while they both slept peacefully. Oh how he wished this could be part of his daily reality. That he could walk over to bed and lie down together with them. But that was not possible. The black dog at the end of the bed had already woken up and he could see that Sam was not far behind.

The sweet smile Sam sent him as she opened her eyes was enough to momentarily take his breath away. His daughter seemed reluctant, even in sleep, to let go of her new friend, but Sam solved that problem by picking her up with seemingly no effort.

“She’s exhausted. Been playing with Shadow practically all day, but I think it helped.” Sam informed him in a low voice.

“Thank you.” There were so much more he wanted to say, but it seemed impossible to find the right words.

“No problem, she is a sweet girl.” Sam smiled gently down at the girl in her arms, and Will felt another burst of warmth in his chest, before trying to hand the child over to him.

“Hmm… Aunt Sammy…” Annabelle protested drowsily while blinking tired brown eyes up at them. Will looked up quickly to see fondness grace Sam’s face at the title his daughter had given her.

“Shh… Bells. Your father is here to bring you home now.” Annabelle made a sound that could be translated into agreement, but it also sounded like a protest.

“Now remember what we talked about outside, and you know that you are always welcome to visit.”

“G’night Aunt Sammy.”

“Good night Princess.” Sam grinned and bent down to give the already asleep girl a kiss on her forehead. She then looked up at him. Her face was not the blank mask she usually wore when she was around him, but he still could not read anything from her. Then without a word she led him out and opened the front door.

Will stopped for a moment and tried to put his chaotic thoughts into words, but all he managed to do was thank her one more time.

“I had fun today; she really is a sweet girl. So if you ever need a babysitter, you know where to find me.” Her voice stopped him after only a few strides from the door, but before he could turn back around Sam had closed the door. It did not matter as Will could feel a small sliver of hope bloom in his chest.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Will sighted as he looked out the tiny window in his office and watched Sam and the reddish dog play with his daughter. It had become a habit to keep track of where she was, and every time she was close by he had problems keeping his eyes off her. He could not believe that after all these years she was finally back with them.

He knew that she was still angry with him for what he had done in the past, and he understood her reasons why. Even back then, after he had a chance to think about what he had done, he understood it. However, that did not mean that he had liked it. Not then, and not now. Not that Sam had done anything wrong, that was a huge part of his problems; she acted like the perfect subordinate around him. All 'sir's and respect, while together with others she smiled and relaxed. And _that_ was hard; it was hard to see the woman he loved open up and interact with everyone _except_ him. A couple of times he had wondered why his eyes did not change color to green in response to all the jealousy that threatened to drown him. He knew he sounded desperate, even in his head, but he could deal with it all if only to be in the receiving end of one of her smiles again. But that did not seem likely to happen.

It might have been easier if it had only been Epps and the soldiers she had known from before that she warmed up to, but that was not the case. Even the greenest recruit received welcoming smiles from her. On various occasions he had had to fight the urge to walk up to her, throw her over his shoulder and yell 'mine'. Something he absolutely knew would not be received well or resolve anything. He would probably only get his ass kicked and a court martial, and he figured that was if he was lucky. 

However, that did not stop him from wanting to claim her and feeling jealous of everyone she spent a majority of her time with. And that included Epps and Annabelle. Epps was his best friend, and happily married with children of his own. And Bells, for crying out loud, was his daughter. How much more sad could it get? That did not mean that he did not like that Sam and his precious daughter was getting along. In fact, he loved it. He just wished he had a chance to join them some of the time.

He was lying when he said Sam smiled and was nice to _everyone_. There were one more person that received the same treatment as him. Cold, distant and professional. Optimus Prime was in the same boat as him and they both knew perfectly well why that was. It had been a bad decision, but he could still feel the paralyzing terror he had felt as he watched the blast sent her flying. The desperation when he frantically let training take over and performed CPR. How something had died inside him when the Medics called it after shocking her multiple times. Finally at last the all-consuming joy when the Primes gave her back to him and his promise to do everything in his power to keep her safe. The order from above had been like a gift from heaven and he had been filled with too emotions to think clearly. However, he had paid for it dearly.

The woman he just realized that he loved had left for an unknown military base, doing God knows what, for years without contact of any kind. However, what had been hardest to lose had been her friendship. And it still was. He had felt hope when she walked into his office her first day back. Hope that she could do the unthinkable and forgive him, and they could go back to the friendship they had shared. Sighting again when his two favorite girls moved out of his field of vision, he thought back to that meeting.

 

_The knock on his office door was not strictly necessarily since he had a literary open door policy and as long as the door was not closed anyone could drop by if there were something they wanted to talk about. The knock in itself indicated that it had to be one of the newbies and Will held a secret wish for whom it could be, a hope that was fulfilled when he looked up and saw the beautiful woman standing in the doorway._

_“Sam!” Will smiled delightfully and gestured for her to come inside and sit down._

_“Sir.” Sam's polite greeting quenched the hope that had blossomed when he had seen her. His hope of getting her forgiveness and having things between them going back to how it had been before Egypt._

_“Sam,” Will started when his visitor did not make a move to start any conversation. “Is there anything I can do for you? Or your team? If there is anything, I'll do whatever I can to do it. Anything.”_

_“So if I have a politician I don't like, you mind kicking him off a plane for me?” The breathtaking smile Sam sent him was enough to make his head spin, but somehow Will managed to form a response._

_“A politician? It would be my pleasure.”_

_They shared an evil smile before Sam's face suddenly turned blank, almost as if she suddenly realized who she was with and turned off a switch._

_“Actually Sir... I was curious about NESTs regulations concerning pets. Canine to be precise.”_

_“You have a dog you want to bring with you?” Will clarified and he could have sworn that he saw amusement in her eyes for a second._

_“Four. And they are highly trained. They are part of my team and are trained to go with us wherever we go or whatever we do. Search and Rescue, guard duty, negotiations, birthday parties and baby sitting duty to name a few.” Sam had been ticking off points on her fingers, and when she came to the two last ones, her eyes flared up with amusement again and this time Will was sure._

_“That's quite... broad training.” Will finally settled on. Sure, the dogs sparked some curiosity in him, but he had already decided to give Sam the go ahead. He just wanted to keep her with him for as long as possible._

_“They are highly intelligent. If the situation requires it, they can be deadly. But at the same time I, and the rest of my base, trust them explicitly. More than once they have been watching my one year old godson as he slept.” Sam probably did not realize that as she talked about the boy a soft smile had formed._

_“What's his name?”_

_“TJ. Or Torren John if you are going to be formal. Something Teyla's people often is.” Sam chuckled lightly before sobering up. “About those regulations...”_

_“It's no problem. As long as they aren't involved in anything I think they'll be just fine.” Will interrupted her._

_“Thank you!” She beamed at him and that in itself was worth it for him._

_“My pleasure.” he mumbled as he stared after her retreating back._

The dogs, if you could call them that... they were huge, had not caused any problems and each time he saw Sam together with one of them he knew he had done the right thing. Any fears he had had went away the first time he saw one of them together with Anabelle; those dogs were extremely careful and treated his daughter as if she was made of glass. Not to say that he had not been terrified when he first saw them together. But he still had a feeling there were something more to the dogs, and the rest of the team, than any of them knew. He just did not know what.

 

There were someone else that had the same feeling, but unlike Will he was pretty sure he at least had an idea what that 'something' was. Then again Ratchet did have a small advantage over everyone else, since he already knew that there were something up with AT-5, as Sam called her team.

Ratchet did not know exactly what they were, but he had been doing extensive research on the web and he thought the closest correct categorization would be werewolves. Or maybe more likely as they said in those teenage vampire books... shape-shifters. No one else seemed to be suspecting anything. Sure the team was practically wrapped into a blanket of mystery, but there were no one that thought anything like this could be a possibility. But quite frankly he was amazed that none of his fellow Autobots had caught on. It was just so obvious!

  1. You would never see all four dogs -wolves?- at one time. They could be seen alone or together with one, or at most two, of the others.
  2. Each animal shared similarities with one of the humans on AT-5. Phoenix was the only female and shared Sam's brown eyes and Sam's hair color. Gauss had black fur, just like civilian doctor. He was even named after the prince of mathematicians, Carl Friedrich Gauss. The other black wolf, Ares, had Duhamel's electric blue eyes. And Shadow, the fourth and last dog, had the fourth member, McCoy's, green eyes and russet colored fur.
  3. None of the dogs made an appearance at the same time as the team member they resembled. Ex. Phoenix and Sam were never be seen together. Eppes could be seen with every wolf except Gauss, etc.
  4. This was the one point Ratchet didn't blame anyone else for not noticing since he was pretty sure he only did because of what Sam had told him, but Sam and her friends were among the first to get up in the morning and the last to bed in the evening and they never looked fatigued. Sure some could say they took naps during the day, but he had found himself keeping an eye on them and he had never caught them doing it.



 

Ratchet was hoping Sam would confirm his suspicions at their next lesson, but he had yet to find the right way to ask. It was not as if he could just blur it out in the middle of one of the translation lessons. In the end none of his worries mattered; Sam was the one to bring the subject up.

“I've noticed that you've been a bit distracted lately. Let me guess; you've noticed something new and you've got more questions?” Sam asked. “You know you can ask me anything. I can't guarantee an answer, that's all depending what kind of question you ask, but you can still ask them.”

“The... dogs... You and your team... You are Phoenix aren't you?” Ratchet finally said, after multiple failed attempts to put his thoughts into words.

“Yes I am, and yes my team are Ares, Shadow and Gauss.” Sam chuckled as she answered the flustered Mech.

“What are you?”

“Humans, with a few upgrades. I guess you could call us werewolves, or shapeshifters, but we still think of ourselves as humans.” Sam shrugged.

“That lab accident you mention the first night...” Ratchet trailed off.

“As I told you then; it changed me and my team.”

“How?” Ratchet, always the Medic, was interested in knowing the specifics in case he needed to treat any of them on later occasions.

“We don't get sick, ever. The entire base once caught something that the locals called a children decease, but that caused the grown-ups that had never had it to get amnesia. Luckily we, I guess you can call us wolves for lack of better terms, weren't affected and with help from the locals we reversed the affects and brought everyone back to normal.” Sam explained. “We've also got increased stamina. Heal faster than normal if we are injured. We can go days without sleep, and need less sleep and rest than normal humans.” Sam was quiet for a moment. “Do you know about the TV-series 'Dark Angel'? We are pretty much like those 'transgenics'. Stronger, faster and all that. Only we've got it from being able to turn into a wolf at will instead of a mix of animal DNA.”

Sam gave Ratchet some time to look up the mentioned TV-series before continuing. “Then it is our wolf-form. It's basically the same as human, except for our senses and ways to communicate. Our senses as humans are incredible, but that are increased tremendously as wolves. And we can kind off talk to each other. I know some of the young lieutenants have been reading the Twilight-saga, but it's nothing like that. We can't read each others minds, we have to 'talk' to each other if that makes any sense.”

“I... I think I understand. You have to make a conscious decision to speak with someone else. Maybe something similar to our comm-channels?”

“Mhm, that sounds about right.” Sam agreed. “And then we come to all the legends. No, we do not need a full moon to transform. No, we do not eat human hearts. No, we do not shed fur when we go from wolf to human. Silver is no different than any other metal, a silver bullet does the same damage as a normal one. We don't go all 'wild beast' once a month. Have I forgotten something?” Sam sighted in frustration, and the mech assumed everyone that found out about her and the wolves asked these questions.

“No I don't think you have.” Ratchet chuckled. “All I really asked for was to know if there were anything I needed to be aware of as a medic.”

“Oh. Nothing really. No illness, wounds heals very fast. Blood type doesn't mean anything if we need transfusions, I think the doctors believe we are universal donors, but they are not finished with all their tests yet. We can go long times without food, but we can also eat a small mountain in one sitting.”

“Any allergies?” Ratchet asked, filling away the information in a safe, password protected file.

“None.” Sam answered smug. “Danny used to have peanut-allergies, but it's all gone now.”

“Hmm. Interesting.” the Medic grunted.

“That's what our doctors said too.” Sam chuckled. “But to change topic entirely... do you mind teaching the rest of my team basic Cybertronian? They don't have 'help' from the AllSpark, but I believe they might be able to pick up some with our additional 'gifts'.”

“That sounds... acceptable. I would love to get to know your friends better.” Ratchet replied.

“You just want them to tell you embarrassing stories about the time I've been away so that you've got some leverage on me.” Sam laughingly accused.

“Perhaps.” Ratchet chuckled. “I am sure they've got quite a selection.”

“Sure, sure.” Sam did not bother to protest the claim when it was true. Luckily for her most of it was classified and/or the others also played a big part in it. “What about us getting back to the lesson now?”

“Is that a blush I am detecting?” Ratchet teased before sobering up. “Okay, I want you to try to translate this...”


	8. Chapter 8

“Damn.” Danny muttered as he slumped down next to his team. “I feel so lazy.” The other three members of the Lantean gate team quickly agreed with him while the NEST operatives that sat nearby all looked up in confusion; they had seen the new Autobot ambassadors do the same exercises as the other soldiers.

“You know, just because we're here doesn't mean we have to stop our routine. Just change it a little.” Josh suggested.

“Mhm. Charlie can take care of the math part, but I think we'll need to buy some books for the other courses. Linguistics can go on as usual.” Sam thought aloud. “That way we might not advance as fast as before, but we should not get rusty.”

“Yeah.” Charlie shuddered. “I do not want to go home and face any of our slave-drivers and tell them that we haven't done anything.”

“Should we start now? What day is it? Thursday?” Danny's eyes was sparkling with mirth as he voiced the suggestion. _“Imagine how curious everyone will be when they don't understand a thing we're saying. It will be driving them nuts.”_ he told them in flawless Spanish, his grin widening as the others thoughts caught up with his.

 _“Could be fun.”_ Sam smirked, _“But it won't last long with the 'bots; they can translate it online almost instantly or download a language pack.”_

 _“Take all the fun away, don't you.”_ Josh pouted pathetically while trying to contain his grin.

 _“You should also remember that not everyone speak only English.”_ Figueroa added to the conversation with a shit-eating grin. His body language telling anyone how delighted he was that there finally was someone he could speak Spanish with.

 _“That might be.”_ Sam nodded in agreement. _“But we don't speak just Spanish. Today is Thursday so that means Spanish, but tomorrow is a new day and another language. How many speak more than one language in addition to English?”_

 _“You apparently.”_ Fig muttered glumly, making Sam laugh aloud.

 _“Where we've been stationed it's a holy mix of different nationalities, some didn't even speak very good English, so it became a bit essential to practice at least one additional language. Some of us thought it was fun and decided to continue. It was seriously hard work, but I believe it was worth it.”_ Sam explained before taking a bite of her food.

 _“So you speak a different language each day?”_ Fig asked amazed. _“What the hell? How do you make that work?”_

 _“It was hard as hell, I can tell you.”_ Charlie chuckled. _“There were more than one time I wanted to quit, but the others wouldn't let me. And yes, each weekday we speak a different language. On weekends we tend to mix it up a little or try something new. If we need to talk with someone that doesn't speak the language of the day we switch to one they do know. But as long as we're only talking to each other we see no problem training our skills.”_

 _“How many languages do you understand now?”_ Fig asked, ignoring the attention he was getting.

 _“It's different for each of us, but I guess 5-6 is the average for us. That is what we can speak and read. If you want the number of languages that we have passable understanding of you can double that number.”_ Danny drawled.

“Shit.” Fig cursed softly. _“Which ones do you know?”_

 _“Sorry my friend, but part of that answer is classified.”_ Josh smirked playfully.

 _“More classified than the giant alien robots?”_ Fig incredulously gestured outside where they could see a couple of the autobots lounging around, hinting that he was not without serious security clearance.

 _“Yup.”_ Sam grinned madly. _“At least two of the languages I know is more classified than the Autobots.”_

Fig stared at her in silence a long while before starting to mutter curses furiously to himself. The Lantean team shared a look before bursting into laughter.

 _“6457, Josh?”_ Danny suddenly spoke up after they had all calmed down.

 _“No.”_ the Scot answered after a pause.

 _“9371, Boss?”_ Josh asked after both men had gotten a confirmation from the Mathematician at the table.

Sam didn't bother voicing her answer and just nodded. _“5825?”_

_“Nope. 8251?”_

_“What are you doing now?”_ Fig asked the nearest Lantean; Charlie.

 _“Just playing a game to pass the time; Prime or no prime. You should watch it, it can become very addictive.”_  the curly haired Mathematician answered in-between acting as a judge for his team members.

“Aunt Sammy!” a young voice yelled and interrupted the intense competition between the Lanteans and breaking the Spanish speaking people's attention to the game.

“Princess!” Sam greeted back with a smile and opened her arms so that the six year old could jump into them. “You're not driving your aunt or father crazy, are you?” Accusingly she pointed her finger into the young girl's stomach.

“No.” Annabelle denied giggling as she made herself comfortable on Sam's lap.

“She's been an angel.” Sarah confirmed as she also sat down at the table next to Sam. The two women had met a couple of times after Annabelle 'adopted' Sam into the family and the two women had come long towards becoming fast friends. “She didn't even flinch when she got her shot, unlike someone I'm not going to mention by name.”

“So big bad soldier-boys doesn't like needles?” Sam teased lightly before refocusing her attention back at the girl in her lap that had recently received her vaccine. “You've been a real hero Bells. You know what? I think that deserve some of Charlie's homemade geek ice-cream.” the last part was whispered so only the child normally could hear her, still Charlie was ready to nod in confirmation when the girl looked over at him with eyes that was filled with hope and joy.

“But that will have to be later today, after dinner.” Sam quickly explained when she noticed the girl was ready to jump up and drag them away. “Right now, my team and I have to get ready for some snake-hunting.”

“Snake-hunting?” Will inquired slowly, curious about what Sam was talking about, yet not quite willing to break the pleasant atmosphere that for once surrounded them.

“Snake-hunting.” Sam nodded, keeping her attention away from the Major. “Don't worry, by the end of the day all snakes should be absent from NEST and all your people should be safe.” She then turned fully towards the blonde woman sitting next to her. “Are you going back to work now or?”

“Heavens no.” Sarah laughed. “I am not ready to work full time yet, and neither is Quinn I suspect. Annabelle wanted to tell you about her doctor-appointment then we'll go back to my hubby and baby-boy.”

“Probably not a bad thing to stay home today. We're not expecting anything to happen, but you know what they say about plans...” Sam shared a humorous smile with her team.

“Is that why you never follow them Boss?” McCoy grinned cheekily and only laughed when Sam leaned over the table to slap him.

***

“Do you remember seeing any snakes around here?” Will asked Epps as they walked through the base. Try as he might he could not remember encountering any of the reptiles since NEST got created. It was quite possible they existed somewhere on the island, but he had not spotted a single one, not even after purposely looking for them all day.

“Nah, not that I remember. But if there were don't you think all the activity around here, not to mention the Autobots, would keep them away?” the other man responded after a little while, probably to search his memory to answer his friend and CO's weird question.

“Sam said they were going snake-hunting today.” Will tried to explain his unexpected question.

“Huh. She speaking to you yet?”

“Not really.” Will sighted. “Whenever she has to interact with me she acts like a perfect soldier, when that don't work she does her best to ignore me. I believe the only reason she answered me today was because Annabelle was with us.” Will looked down at the ground, trying to ignore the sympathetic look his old friend sent him. He was truthfully glad that Sam and his daughter liked each other, but it hurt to be the only Lennox out in the cold. Hell the only human on base out in the cold.

“She can't be mad forever. She'll forgive you, man. You just have to be patient.” Epps tried to comfort the Ranger.

“Oh I don't know about that.” Will let out a humorless laugh. “She seems pretty determined to me. And we both know how stubborn she can be.”

“Maybe if you told her...” Epps never got a chance to give his advice before a window burst open and they got showered in tiny glass shards and barely managed to dodge the falling woman they had been talking about only second prior.

“Sam!” Will was the first to react as he raced towards the fallen Captain. Before he had a chance to inquire about her health a second figure emerged from the broken window, only this one did not fall; he jumped. He then fell into a heap before taking more than two steps towards the three other humans. Will could only stare speechless at the crumbled form of SAS Captain Graham, a dart sticking out of the back of his neck.

“You hurt Boss?” a Scottish drawl broke him out of his trance to notice that two of Sam's team as well as Ratchet had showed up.

“Only my pride.” Sam grinned as she got to her feet. “This is why I don't like plans.” she muttered before looking over at Graham. “You've got what you need Ratch?” Will had to blink at the nickname she had given to the ill-tempered medic.

“I don't know what the slag it is, but I've got it.” the Autobot confirmed.

“Good. Hopefully you'll never come over another case like this again, but it's better safe than sorry. As it is, you probably should put Graham and the other two on medical leave or at least light duty. I've never experienced it myself, but I can only imagine what they'll be going through. Physically they might be all right, but mentally...” Sam trailed of as she looked down at the prone form of a man Will would have gladly trusted his life with until today.

Sam then looked up and met his eyes squarely for the first time with what could only be described as sympathy and understanding. “I am sorry, but I truly can't tell you what's going on. It's classified. But I can almost guarantee that someone will be here soon to explain things.”

Will stared at the woman he had met at Hoover Dam all those years ago. He had trusted her then and he had trusted her two years later when she asked him to bring NEST to Egypt. Could he trust her now? Deep down he knew the answer would always be yes. He knew she would do anything for the Autobots, even die for them, and she would never hurt anyone that did not deserve it. ( _And he did deserve her attitude_ , a part of him silently informed him, _even if it was hurting._ ) If she was correct someone higher up would soon be in contact with him, and Ratchet seemed to know _something_ more than him and he wasn't freaking out. So slowly he nodded at Sam. He had put his and his men's lives in the brunette's hand before and he'd do it again.

“We'll take care of them. You'll have them back, probably by the end of the day, without a scratch.” Sam gave him a reassuring smile, a sharp contrast to the dark bruise that was already starting to form, and patted his arm before helping her team-members loading the unconscious Brit into Ratchet's  alt-mode.

“You let them go? Just like that?” Epps finally exclaimed as they watched the group vanish behind one of the Hangars NEST had out in the open.

“She might be mad at me, but I trust her.” was all Will needed to say to shut his friend up. It was all there was to say.

“I still would have liked to know what that was all about.” the soldier grumbled, as he sent a last worried look towards the buildings where Ratchet had disappeared with the humans.

“Didn't you preach to me about patience earlier?” Just some of the humor in his voice was forced. He had let Sam go and now there were not anything he could do before he was briefed about what had happened. Best to act like everything was normal, and bantering with his friend was normal.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam would gladly be one of the first to admit that the work that was done at Diego Garcia was not what you'd expect on a military base, and that many things therefore was different from the norm, but one normal thing was the way scuttlebutt spread faster than fire in dry grass drenched in gasoline. So basically, by breakfast after AT-5's snake-hunt 'everyone' knew that Graham had been the one responsible for Sam's spectacular shiner, even if they did not know the story behind the action. However, they did have theories. Man, did they have theories.

“ _I am starting to regret not letting you heal the bruise._ ” Sam muttered as she heard the people at the next table over gossip about a possible lovers spat between her and the Brit, while someone else thought she was going after his position within NEST and Graham had just defended himself.

_“They already knew that he sent you through a window. It would have been strange if you showed up the day after with no visible injuries.”_ Danny repeated back her own words from the previous argument against using the healing device. _“But at least now we know that they have a decent imagination. And if the truth comes out, it will only be seen as one of the more unbelievable theories.”_

_“They work with giant alien robots that can turn into cars. Of course they have a viable imagination.”_ Josh snorted in amusement. _“But you do have a point.”_

_“Of course I do.”_ Danny responded, puffed out his chest proudly and stuck his nose up in the sky, trying to act like a posh Brit to the Scot’s never-ending irritation. This spurred on a new set of verbal barbs from the red-head. Sam followed the friendly banter until dead silence fell over the room and drew the entire AT-5's attention. There in the door way stood the Brit that everyone had been speculating about, looking both guilty and defeated.

Without saying a word, Sam left her seat and walked over to the hunched man. A man that visibly flinched when he raised his head and took in the colorful bruise on her cheek.

“Captain Witwicky, I just wanted to give you my sincerest apology. There is nothing that can make what happened...”

“Stop it right there.” Sam demanded. “First of all I want you to know that none of what happened was your fault.”

“But I...” Graham raised a hand and gently touched the hurt area on her face.

“That wasn't you. Yeah, it might have been your body, but it wasn't you in charge.” Sam sighted when it did not look like her words reached the guilt-riddled man. _Well, extreme situations, extreme solutions,_ she thought as she closed the small distance that separated them and engulfed the man in a fierce hug.

“I don't blame you and neither will anyone else that knows the truth. But if you truly need to hear the words, then okay, I forgive you.” At first, he stood straighter than Sheppard in her grip, but slowly he started to relax and hesitantly return the hug.

“Come on. Let's join my team and me at our table.” Sam nodded in the direction of the secluded corner they had claimed earlier, out of the way from most of the canteen traffic, yet still giving them an overview of the other occupants. “No need to give everyone a free show.” she smirked and if the widening of his eyes and red seeping into his cheeks was anything to go by, he had either forgotten or not realized that they were the center of attention for the whole mess hall. Luckily, neither of them had spoken loud enough for anyone else to hear them.

“I... Okay.” Graham nodded his consent and Sam grabbed his hand in silent comfort as they made their way over to her smirking team.

“Great way to disapprove the rumors about your lovers spat.” Danny grinned as they sat down, Graham stiffening in alarm at her side.

“Oh? You didn't know? Matt and I've been secretly seeing each other since Egypt. Nobody here could know since I was kinda hiding from them and the Decepticons. Recently he asked me to marry him and I said yes.” Sam revealed carelessly. She had not released Graham's hand and now she held on to it tightly as she looked up at him dreamily.

Silence dominated the table for a short moment before it was broken by joyful laughter.

“Good one Boss, but what about the lovers spat yesterday then?” Charlie inquired with a bright smile on his face.

“That would be me just being a jealous git. Sam has refused to set a date, or inform our friends about our engagement, and after meeting her team I overreacted. Maybe a bit understanding seeing as how Red here was infamously known as a womanizer back at the SAS.” to the team's delightful surprise it was Graham that answered Charlie's question, not Sam.

“I wasn't that bad!” Josh tried to defend himself.

“Was?” Sam snorted. “After that one joined mission I heard McKay quite heatedly ranting about two Kirks.” Josh did not have a retort to that and instead just stuck out his tongue in response, making the four other people at the table chuckle merrily.

“Enough about me. I believe we have some serious business that we need to deal with.” Josh exclaimed and clapped his hands. “Graham. We need you to understand that we hold no ill will towards you. We know that it was not you that attacked the Boss, and that you'd fight tooth and nail to prevent it if you could have. But I have to be honest with you; a seasoned Colonel was once snaked and he didn't manage to fight it, so your chance was quite low to begin with. The only time I have heard someone partly succeed was when the snake was still too young to enslave it’s host fully. And that was one incidence in… what? 13 years?”

“I... I get it, I think, but...” Graham sighted and looked down at his plate.

“But you were violated.” Sam's voice was almost a whisper. “It's probably similar to rape victims. They tell themselves that there should have been _something_ they could have done to prevent it. But I am telling you Matt, may I call you Matt? I am telling you there were nothing you could have done. You didn't even know about the threat. As Josh told you, people with longer experience dealing with this kind of shit, have not been able to do anything. You are 100 % without blame.”

“Can you please tell that to the Autobots?” Graham tried to lighten the atmosphere with a joke, “I feel like I assaulted one of their royalties, and should expect some kind of punishment any moment now.”

“Don't worry.” Sam chuckled as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Ratchet knows enough to know that it wasn't you that attacked me, and he'll keep the other 'bots away. And someone will soon be here to give some sort off explanation to keep the human element of NEST away.” All four members of AT-5 rolled their eyes, almost in unison, at the thought that someone would actually inform NEST that there existed aliens other than the Cybertonians. Don’t misunderstand, they understood why the public could not know about the stargate program or the Autobots, but at times things would be so much easier if the two programs could work together and brainstorm their problems.

“Besides, stick with us and everyone will see that we've got no problems with you. And seeing how in their eyes we're the wounded party, we should be the one to decide if you should be punished or not.” Josh commented with a wicket glint in his eyes that made Graham stare at him warily and carefully inch closer to Sam.

“Bad Josh.” Sam scolded playfully. “Remember Matt is not one of those we're mad at, be nice to him.”

“Despite risking your wrath I feel like I should be completely honest with you.” Graham stopped any comeback Josh might have had ready. “After Egypt I was one of those that agreed that the Major had the right idea.”

“I did too. Do actually.” Sam's response brought Graham's startled gray eyes up from the food he had been studying intently during his confession, to meet her own calm brown eyes.

“He had the right idea. We all agree with you on that. What we don't agree with was the way he did things. He should have taken me to the side and explained things to me, or discussed it with me so that we could reach some sort of compromise that would probably have involved online courses of some sort.” she explained. “I'll never intentionally bring harm to my friends and family, and will do practically anything to keep them from harm. As my friend he should have known that.” Sam let out an aggravated sight. The disappointment and knowledge that he did not trust and/or know her still hurt. “But I guess things worked out. If he hadn't done what he did I might not have been where I am today. I know I wouldn't have had the best team I could have imagined, or almost all of the scientists at our base involved in my education; teaching me what they feel is necessary knowledge. And let me tell you that in a community where _only_ two doctor grades is almost undereducated, that is a lot.”

“Don't remind me.” Danny groaned. “Sometimes I think that I never should have come up with the idea that we should all attend the lectures together and think of it as a team bonding exercise.”

“Yeah, but don't you feel like a smarter man? And how many times haven't those lessons saved our lives in the past?” Josh snarked brightly.

“Oh hush you, I remember a fair share of the complaints coming from your side of the table.” Danny snapped back and the boys was back to arguing like schoolchildren. Those two would never grow up.

“Hard to believe that they are two of the best and brightest Earth has to offer within the military.” Sam confined to Graham as they watched the now three bickering men, somehow they had managed to drag Charlie into their argument as well. “Do you want my best advice when it comes to handling them? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.” She sent him a wicked grin before effortlessly jumping into the middle of the discussion.

Graham stared at the four friends disbelievingly before with a shrug following the Autobot liaison's advice and jumping into the discussion about which term was most correct; soccer or football, without any knowledge of how they had actually arrived at that subject in the first place.

 

After an enjoyable breakfast, the five friends parted ways. Sam and Danny together in one direction while Josh and Charlie quietly slipped away. Shortly thereafter a russet wolf could be seen shadowing the British NEST operative while the mocha colored wolf joined the two Americans.

“What now Boss?” Danny asked as he casually walked beside his close friend and team leader, easily ignoring the stares that after last night had been renewed in intensity

“After the tumble through the window I’d say a spar or any kind of training is out.” Sam sighted and grimaced. “We do have that paperwork that we put on the backburner because of the snakes.” At the corner of her eye she caught the Ranger’s grimace, but both their attention followed the brown blur of their mathematician as he ran towards the area they knew a certain girl were.

“Traitor.” The Raven muttered, but he followed his Captain when she change direction and started to walk towards their office. “Bureaucracy is a challenge to be conquered with a righteous attitude, a tolerance for stupidity, and a bulldozer when necessary.” He then went on to quote something he had read online.

“We might not have a bulldozer…” Sam grinned wickedly at him, “But we do have multiple transformers and a Jumper at out disposal.”

“Patience might be a virtue, but persistence to the point of success is a blessing.” Danny grinned back. “And if there is anything we don’t lack then it is persistence.”

“What do you say about doing something fun after doing our share of the work?”

“I’d say I like the way you think.” The two Lanteans shared a grin that did not belong together with destination or task at hand, but neither cared. They had always worked under the belief that a promised treat worked better than punishments when you wanted to get a undesired task done fast and thorough. That the both of them shared an opinion of what a ‘treat’ could be was only a bonus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone seen the new movie? Love the Autobots, but I miss Will and Sam. I kept asking myself where they were when all that shit went down. Safe to say that none of that will happen in this story. In the distant future there might be a sequel with Lockdown, but for now I'll only be happy for the kick-start my muse got. :-) 
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter, as the rest of the story, has not been beta-read. Hope there is not too many errors.


End file.
